ZSF2/Katachi
sdfg Condition *(+5 Endurance, +10 moral untill 3/22) Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Combat *'Precision(+)2: '''Your ability to keep things steady and your aim to the point: - 1/3rd of this skill is subtracted from a Ranged weapon's lethality rating, to a min of Half the weapon's normal rating. *'Improvisation(++)2:' You can make effective use of something not even meant to be a weapon! *'Blades(++)5: Weapons that cut and slash open their targets. **'Swords(+)5: '''You specialize in just the longer of blades. *'Eastern Specialty(+)10: you have developed a knack for weapons of Asian design. *'Two Handed(+)5:' Training with weapons that require both hands to function. *'Chain Weapons(++)5:' Aim and skill with weapons made to be thrown. *'Jujitsu(++)5: '''An unarmed combat style created by samurai; it focuses on throws and pins to take down armed and armored opponents. (use full bonus in grapples and adds half it's skill to your dodge to melee weapons when you're using that style or a Speed 3 melee weapon) * Defense *'Agility(+)7: Dodge and Running - How fast you are. *'''Armor Training(+)15: Reduces penalties from armor equal to skill level, Synergy to Defense when in armor. *'Athletics(+)5: '''Dodge and Acrobatics - How well balanced and coordinated you are. *'Free-running(=)15: Running and Acrobatics - Skill at speed and coordination for the sake of movement. ~ Note: Does not add to Defense *'''Endurance(++)0: Let's you ignore a penalty up to your level in this skill, Synergy with Lethality Resistance. Also used when resisting effects of poison/weather/drugs/etc. * Magic *'Skill Name:' +__ Crafting *'Ingenuity(++)5:' You are a creative person who is good at figuring something out by using many different possibilities. Synergy for creation of new things or creative thinking. *'Carpentry(+)1: '''Your skill at wood-working in to useful stuff, or fixing things made of wood. *'Retro Computers(-)5:' You are proficient with computers that predate the 90's *'Cooking(+)3': Making food more morale-filling and safer to eat, or even healthier and tastier. *'Electronics(+)2:' You can create and fix electronics with the right supplies. *'First Aid(++)2:' Your ability to bandage and care for wounds. **'Medicine(+)2:' Knowledge and skill of application of medicine, as well as the creation of it. **'Herbalism(+)3:' Knowledge and skill for use of various natural ingredients useful in first aid and/or medicine. **'Surgery(+)3: Skill at more complex and time consuming work on internal body damage. *'Metal-Smithing(++)13: '''Working metal in to useful equipment. *'Sewing(+)2: You can create or just fix pieces of clothing. Item Use *'Skill Name:' +__ Knowledge *'Astronomy(-)-5:' You know the stars of the night sky well enough that you may even be able to tell the time and location of yourself, and maybe predict astrological events. *'Japanese Culture(=)5:' Your knowledge about Japanese culture may provide insights with things from the culture in question. *'General(*)-5:' Knowledge of general trivial basic things of the world. *'Meditate(+)3:' (0 sucsesses) Leadership *'Charisma(+)2:' Force of personality, used when trying to get reactions you want out of others. *'Tactics(++)10: '''Taking charge, and knowing how to move, and where to strike against the enemy. Recreational *'Music(*)10:' You have an artistic mind. *'Fishing(+)2:' You know how to catch fish for both food and recreation, as well as the basics of how to prepair them. *'Koto(-)5: Playing a 17 string koto lets you liven up the atmosphere. Survival *'''Disguise(+)-5: You are good at making yourself look like something or someone you are not and fooling others in to thinking so. *'Perception(++)2:' Your awareness of your surroundings. **'Hearing(+)3:' Attunement and skill of your ears and hearing. **'Intuition(+)2: '''Following and relying on a gut instinct from the clues your body subconsciously picks up and compiles. **'Tracking(+)2: Following after something that has passed the area before by what they leave behind *'''Stealth(+)0: Ability to avoid detection from others. Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Motorcycles(+)3:' You're a king with just two wheels on the road. *'Pilot(+)2:' you're great in the skies rather then a vehicle on the ground. Other *'(Skill Name):' +__ 315 Perks *'Artistic: Koto Player ' +10 Music +5 Koto, +5 Ingenuity, -5 Precision -5 Endurance -5 Astronomy **You have spent time trying to master the art of playing the koto. *'Focused: Samurai '+10 Metal Smithing, +5 Eastern Specialty, -5 Agility, -5 GeneralKnowledge **You have spent time learning about the Samurai's armor and weapons. *'Focused: Tactics Master '+10 Tactics, +5 Perception, -5 Stealth, -5 Disguise **You have spent time studing tactical manuevers. Flaws *'Hyperactive Metabolism: '''All that red bull has sped up your metabolism -- those warnings are on there for a reasion, you know. **You require an extra +1 or 50% Food units a day -- which ever is greater -- to obtain the same effects as a normal person. **When getting at least 3 Food units a day, you have a 25% faster healing rate. **Drugs and Poisons have a +5 Higher Benefit and +5/25% Higher Penalty and only last 2/3rds as long. **+ 15 points *'Insomnia: All those late nights of training and red bull have worked their way into your system -- you now have a lot of trouble sleeping; most likely because of your fear of inactivity. **Every night, roll a DC 70 sleep attempt check for every 2 hours of attempted sleep. **Penalties not ignored by any skills (like endurance) are included as a bonus at half value instead of a penalty. **If you fail more then 3 checks in one night you gain no restful sleep. **You are free to use half attempted but failed sleeping hours for normal use. **You gain a +50% boost to your willpower stat in resisting the effects from lack of sleep. **'''Bonus: Every two failed checks you must roll a sublimination check. **+ 25 points *'Moderate Sublimination: '''You are afraid of doing nothing -- but you will never admit it. You just say that you have to do something to pass the time; something to keep your mind occupied. Maybe you wouldn't be so wired if you cut down on the red bull. **Every two daily hours not used roll a DC 70+10*(Number of checks you have passed) Morale check. **If you fail by 80+(Willpower/2) you completely succum to extreme depression and spend the next 1d4 hours screaming and sobbing and generally freaking the fuck out. **If you fail by (80+(Willpower/2))/4 or more you have to do something constructive for at least one hour. **'Bonus: If you fail your sublimination check from insomnia you cannot make another sleep check untill the effects of sublimination are over. **+25 Points * Items Weapons *'''Worn Katana (=): 55/2/+5 *'Kusarigama (++): '''65/1(+25)/+5 Armor *'Medium Helmet(+):' +15 LR, +2 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Combat (Size 2) *'Medium Gauntlets(+):' 1.5 Wound, +7 Defense, -5 Dexterity, -5 Grip (Size 2) *'タイムマスタ(*): +10 time affinity, +20 Defense, +8 LR, 50% time resistance, -10 Mobility, -5 Precision (Size 5) Consumables *'''Consumable Name/Condition: (effect) (x__) Tools *'Tool Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Other *'17 String Koto(++): '+10 to Koto checks Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2